The Luther Baby
by Lane and Lang
Summary: Lana's pregnant with Lex's baby!
1. Chapter 1

Lana

''Mrs. Luther you're pregnant'' I hear the words inside my head but I don't register them. ''What'' I say just to clarify the words that I was hearing were true. But then Lex walks in, he is just as surprised as I am. He has always wanted a kid. We have been married 3 years yet nothing. I don't think I have ever seen a happier look on his face. This is a very wonderful moment'' Lex responds with an amount of joy I have never heard before. Of course right then a reporter walks in and starts taking pictures. Lex chased them out but tomorrow I will still have my face on the front page. Lex walks in and apologizes for the whole thing ''it's fine'' I say, knowing how much he hates the press. We stay because the doctors want to run a few more x-rays. When the doctor says that it is time to go Lex leaves so I can get changed. I close the blinds so that way no one can see me I still go to the bathroom thinking nothing is safe with the press around. Which is probably true. I finished changing when the press came back. I thought I was going to explode. Somebody forgot to turn their flash off. Hint, hint. They went away. Then we got in the car. We wait until the purple dots stop floating in and out of our vision and then start driving. We get home to the Luther mansion and all the nurses are there to greet me. I feel so claustrophobic my vision is hazy and I have just enough energy to say. "Guys I just found out I don't think that anything is going to happen yet''. The nurses leave one by one until the youngest / only one was left. I say ''Grace, if all the other nurses think I'm okay enough to be left alone then I am'."

"Yes Mrs. Luther''

"Please, Grace, call me Lana." I guess she likes the sound of that because she smiled and walked out. I want people to call me by my real name, Lana I really do think that it is respectful, but I'm not that old yet. About 4 months later I hear a loud crash and then I think, "Okay something is wrong either lex just dropped something very heavy or he is bringing something very heavy to me or both." He walks in with a giant name book. He obviously dropped it. I knew it.

"Lex do we really need to discuss this now?" he puts down the book comes over kisses me on the cheek then says ''of course and plus I don't have a lot of time this week to take care of you and discuss this, too.'' I laugh then sit down, I am a little disappointed with him saying that. We automatically know what the boy name is going to be. ''Julian'' we both say without hesitation.

Lex responds ''thanks''

''Now what about the girl name'' I say with a little bit of sigh in my voice

''that's fine how about Lily, for your mom?" he stares into my eyes and knows something's wrong. ''I just want to tell Chloe'' I pick up the phone and dial her number she picks up ''hey, what's up?"

''hi it's Lana I was wondering if you could come over soon.''

''Sure what's going on.'' She says

''I just need you to come over to tell you this.'' I respond.

We hear a knock at the door and we prepare to tell her the news. She walks in and I say sit down she does. I say ''hi how's it going''

"fine?" she says with taking a breath in order to start the awkward conversation now we are both smiling. She has no idea while I'm smiling so she gives me a confused look. ''Good'' I say almost immediately.

"Clark is looking for you by the way.'' Chloe responds without hesitation

''Why?" I say with confusion

"Something about the new manager at the talon you hired,'' chloe responds with a bit of hastiness

''What's wrong Chloe?'' I say

''Clark likes Lois, I mean that is what I think'' she says sounding very excited

''That's what I called you over for I have something huge to tell you that I have sort of known for a while but haven't really known, if that makes any sense.'' Before I start talking again I take a deep breath.

okay

''what!?''

I start laughing and then repeat myself'' I'm pregnant''

She practically runs over to me and hugs me.

''How long have you known'' she asks while laughing

''4 months'' I say with hesitation

Chloe gives me a withering glare to let me know she's mad about me not telling her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex

Okay it is 6 months into the pregnancy and Lana's stomach is getting big.

I go in to the x-ray room to make sure everything is going great. I get out

"Was that as easy as you thought it would be" I say

The doctor comes in and tell Lana and I to sit down. We do, because I have the feeling I'm going to have a heart attack at whatever he's about to tell me. I sit down next to Lana and kiss her. I puts my arm around her and brace myself and her for the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Luther you're having twins."

Lana looks like she's about to faint so I gets her a glass of water to keep her stabilized.

"Thanks," she says with the raspiest voice known to man.

The doctor tells Lana to lie down and take a rest. The doctor and I step out of the room.

"How did you not see this before?" I say

"I don't know I guess we weren't looking as hard as we should have," he responds

I go to the window to check on Lana. She is sound asleep. I look at her and think about how worried and stressed she must be. I turn to go get a cup of coffee but something tells me I should stay and be there when she wakes up. I go back into the room and get her hair off her face. She looked so at ease. The doctor came in to wake her up. When she opened her eyes and they had so much worry in them. We got in the car and she started crying. She said, "I'm worried we won't raise them well enough. I am worried that I will lose one of them or maybe even both."

I comfort her, "Lana, the children we will raise will stay with us forever and will be raised to be amazing people."

We get home and she goes to bed. I get on my laptop as soon as I open it Chloe walks in and says, "Where's Lana, I want to talk to her."

"She's asleep but there is something that she would want me to tell you" I respond.

"What?" she asks with cautious curiosity

"We're having twins. We just got home from the hospital where we found out."

She is obviously surprised because her mouth was hanging open and she left. I just hope she's happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chloe

I leave and think to myself, why they didn't tell me before? I am her best friend. The car trip is long because there was an accident that got in every ones way. I get home make coffee and watch TV. I hear a knock. I get up and get it. It's Clark, of course.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" I reply.

"Come in and sit down," I invite hesitantly even though I want to be alone.

He walks in and does as he was invited. I get him a glass of water, give it to him, and sit down.

"What's up" I say taking a deep breath

"Have you heard anything that I should be updated with?" he says nervously.

"With the baby I mean" he adds hastly

"Don't tell anyone, but there having twins," I say with a bit of guilt

"Really, when did you..."

"Find out?" I finishyou got here" I say.

"Thanks" he says getting up from his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 lana

8 months in and I am told that the boy name is going to be Julian Robert Luther and/or Joseph Michael Luther we are still discussing the girl name.

"Girl name" I say with a sigh

"Lily Alexandrea Luther" he says with excitement

"Another one is Julia Patricia Luther" I say with confidence

"I love both but yours is first" he says

"Let's go I need to get you there for the checkup" he says while walking towards me.

"Fine" I respond with both sigh and sarcasm in my voice.

We got to the hospital and then got to my room. The docter comes in checks my heart beat the babies' heartbeat. He took me to the x-ray room I got my x-rays then left. I am now an expert at the procedure considering I've done it like 4 times already. When were done I say, "Lex do you think we should finish the nursery now."

"Yeah," he says confidently

We get home and then go to the nursery. We walk in and it was finished all of a sudden the baby kicked and Chloe and Clark jumped out.

They yelled "Surprise!"

"Chloe thank you so much," I say while hugging her.

"You too, Clark, thanks" I say while putting my arm around Chloe.

They leave and I notice that it was 10:00 I go to bed and wake up at 10:33. I have breakfast go kiss Lex then go see Grace. Grace is my favorite nurse and one of my closest friends.

"Hey" she says as I walk in the door.

"Hey," I respond politely while walking towards her.

"Are you ready" she asks glancing at me

"Yeah" I say taking a breath

We went to the mall about one and a half hours away. Then we grabbed some lunch then went to the actual mall part. When we got home I said

"I just thought I should let you know that I'm having twins."

I walk towards her and hug her. She hugs me not so easily because of my big stomach and the babies.

"What?" she asks surprised and excited.

"Seriously you have to take it easy."

"I know, I know, I'm working on it." I say with taking a deep breath

She leads me back to my room where I lie down take a nap then I go to the kitchen and make some coffee. Then I remember I'm not aloud coffee. So then I make myself some dinner then I go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Clark

It is time, she is in the room right now being prepped to actually give birth.

Chloe walks in and says "Hey, am I late?"

"No it's just starting." I say while peering through the window.

"Lex is in there with her." I say while nodding my head to the door.

Alright the first one is out. We wait what feels like hours then Lex is asked to leave so Lana can have her rest.

"One is a boy and the other is a girl." he says while taking a breath.

"Did it go easily?" I ask glancing at the room.

"The one did the other didn't want to come out." He hesitantly.

."Did he or she come out though." Chloe said almost yelling at Lex.

"Chloe." I tell her to make sure she lowers her voice.

"Of course he did I wouldn't be out here if he didn't." responds Lex

"Lana is going to have to stay the night so I'm going to grab her stuff. You guys going to be here when I get back?"

We ask the doctor if we can go in and see Lana but he says no because having twins is hard work. So Chloe leaves for her shift at the Daily Planet so I stay to greet Lex when he gets back. I hear Lana calling Lex so I go in to tell her that he went to get here stuff.

"Hey." I say while closing the door behind me.

"Hey." she says with a very raspy voice.

I get her a glass of water for her throat. She takes a sip and says, "Thanks."

"So you feeling okay?" I ask with the sound of grave concern.

"Yeah, where's Lex?" she responds.

"He's getting your stuff because you have to stay the night," I say

"I think I've spent more nights here than my own home," She says while laughing.

"I have to go'' I say

Lex walks in as soon as I leave.

"Thanks'' he says while still walking into the room


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 lana

"So Lex what do you want to do? The babies are supposed to stay here until I go home," I say without looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know." He says looking at me with concern

"Listen Lex we have to discuss god parents." I say with worry.

"Oh" he says surprised

"I was thinking Chloe for lily and Lois for Julian then Ryan for lily and Clark for Julian." I said with hesitation.

"That is prefect" he said it with a smile that just made me have so much confidence.

He left at about 6:00. I turned on the 6:00 news and the weather was on. They are on tornado watch. Their prediction is 9:00. I think to myself then reach for my phone. I dial Lex's number he picks up…

"We're on tornado watch" I say immediately.

"I'm turning around now they have a bomb / tornado shelter there that I am taking you to and everyone else."

He says this and I get changed get the radio from the closet put it in my purse and then I wait. Lex walks in at 6:15. He takes me and everyone else on my floor to the shelter. While I go and tell the nurses in the nursery to get all the babies and go to the shelter, Lex goes to the sixth floor and gets the elders to the shelter. I go to the third floor and get the people there for checkups. I look out the window to see what is going on it's there about 70 miles away but tornados travel 1 mile a minute. I go to the 1 and 2 floor and get the people there. Lex got the sixth, fifth, and fourth floors. That leaves the basement. I go there and get the two workers there through the door and Lex isn't there. I search the first floor and there is no one there. I go to the second floor where there is a man telling me to go back down to the shelter. I go back in the direction of the shelter but then change towards the steps I reach the top of the steps and I meet lex in one of the rooms with a boy about 3 years old hiding under a desk afraid to come out. Lex finally picks him up and runs down the steps. We reach the door when I remember the man that told me to go back. We look around to see if he was there but he isn't.

"Lex." I say with concern.

"There was a man that told me to come back but I didn't." I say this with the pain of regret in my stomach.

"What, Lana you should have listened to him." he says looking me straight in the eye.

"We need to find him Lex." I respond avoiding what he just said.

I go right outside the tornado shelter and to a window. Just about 10 miles away there it is. He has ten minutes to find this guy or both of them are toast. When I wasn't looking he must have left because when I turned around he was gone. I pause and take a breath knowing that both of them would be okay. I go and pull out one of the sleeping bags from the shelf. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up everyone was okay and the storm was over. I looked around and Lex was there. I go and get the twins and give lily over to Lex. They were both asleep with a huge smile on their face. I put them down and make sure the elders and the little children are okay. Finally it was safe to go home. We go to the summer house in metropolis. I guess metropolis wasn't hit because everything was still in order. We sit on the couch and feed the twins. They both are so cute. I call Chloe to ask if she was okay. She is so I call Clark. There is a busy line then. I hope everyone is okay.

"Lex do you think everyone is okay and no one was hurt too badly?" I ask with a concerned look on my face.

"Yeah all the houses in Smallville have a basement and/or a storm cellar." He says soothingly

"I think our children will be great people."

THE END


End file.
